


Fujiki 006

by Yami_Kada7



Series: Link Up [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Becoming an Adult, Day 4, Kusanagi is only mentioned, Mystery man, Spies & Secret Agents, VRAINS Week 2018, being an adult, first field mission, new agent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yami_Kada7/pseuds/Yami_Kada7
Summary: Fujiki Yusaku is one of the top desk agents in the force.DESK being the key word.Why did they ever choose him for an important field job?





	Fujiki 006

Yusaku climbed the stairs to the briefing room, trying to ignore the stares and whispers of his colleagues. He knew they were curious, but there were no answers that he could give them. He had no idea why the boss had called for him, either.

Reaching the top of the flight, he turned towards the door. It was glass, just like the walls around it. Even though everyone working below had been carefully vetted, it seemed not one of them could be trusted.

He knocked on the frame, quiet enough to not disturb, loud enough to be recognized. “Come in,” came the flat voice on the other side. He opened the door.

On the other end of the room, a tall man stood facing a bank of computer monitors. Their blue glow was the only illumination in the room. 

Best to cut to the chase. “You wanted to see me, sir?” Yusaku kept his posture relaxed, unassuming. If he didn’t give anything away, they couldn’t accuse him of anything. He was too useful to let go on mere superstition.

“Yes. I did.” The figure turned towards him. “Fujiki, you’ve worked for us for the past five years, is that correct?”

He couldn’t place the man’s tone, but nevertheless a chill ran down his spine. “That is correct, sir.” He forced himself to look him in the eye.

The man began to cross the room, coming steadily closer to him. “You are also the head of our cyber division, despite your short time with us. You have yet to fail in a single mission put before you, the only one of our agents with such a pristine record.” The man was looming over him now, and Yusaku had to lock his knees to prevent the instinctive step that he wanted to take backwards.

He swallowed. “I work mainly at a desk, though, sir. A good record at a desk is nothing compared to a good record in the field.” He lowered his gaze from the eyes boring into him, focusing on the monitors that had been turned off on the other end of the room. 

“Let’s change that, shall we?” The question had him snapping his gaze back in confusion.

“Sir?”

“I have a field assignment, and you are the agent that has been selected for the job.” A folder appeared from behind the man’s back, and was held out to Yusaku.

Yusaku looked down at the folder, but made no move to take it. “Why me? I have no training or experience in the field, and it seems that this is an important mission.” Because being called in to speak to the boss, alone, in a soundproof room, while sworn to complete secrecy, for a job that he was entirely unprepared to handle was cause for nothing less than extreme alarm.

“It is because you are our most capable non-field agent that I’m sending you out.” A heavy hand landed on Yusaku’s shoulder. “Our security was compromised very recently, and the list of all active field agents and agents-in-training was stolen. I can’t send anyone else out until I know that they will not be targeted instantly.” The man stepped back, proffering the folder once more. “Will you take the case?”

The folder was the same kind used in all of their cases, almost-tan yellow with CLASSIFIED stamped in bold lettering across the front. It had a mediocre amount of papers inside, not too few, and not too many, that would indicate a difficult case. But you never knew. And folder or no folder, Yusaku would be going in essentially blind. A green agent, being handed what was obviously a sensitive case, for the sole reason that he most likely wouldn’t be shot as soon as he walked out the front door. It sounded insane.

He had to stall somehow, give himself a bit more time to think. “What sort of assignment is this, if I may ask?”

“A rather dangerous one. However, it is time-sensitive, so I can’t wait. Fujiki,” Yusaku tore his eyes away from the dark pages and locked onto those burning eyes once more. They were drilling holes in him. “Can you take this case?”

Yusaku stared at him, then stared at the folder, before dragging his gaze back up. “I’ll do it.” He heard himself say. He reached out his left hand, and the folder was placed in it, before his right was enveloped in a firm handshake.

“You should review the materials here as soon as possible, but out of the eye of the others. Once you are done, follow the address provided with the materials to find the ex-agent that you will be working with.” The man walked back towards the computers, gesturing for him to follow.

“He retired for personal reasons, but has agreed to help in this case. He should be able to give you some basic training as well.” The monitors were brought back to life, various documents and photographs being pulled up. 

The man turned to him, giving a small hint of a smile. It was the only expression that he had shown in their entire encounter. “Welcome to the team, agent.”

**Author's Note:**

> Boss Man is no character in particular now, but if I ever do continue, he will be an actual character from the show. That will have to wait until after I get the rest of these prompts done, however. Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
